A New Dawn
by NickeltheRed
Summary: Ciel and Elizabeth attend a ceremony together, moving ahead with their lives. Lizz's P.O.V.


**Of course I own nothing.**

* * *

The sky was a cloudless, tranquil blue on this late morning. The round flaming sun sitting in the distance appeared to be unchanged no matter the amount of years that had passed me. And as I hung my legs over the ledge of the tower's roof, I grew mildly amazed to find just how much of the daily hustle and bustle of New York City was drowned out at me point of altitude, even to my sharp ears. No constant chattering filled the air; no overwhelming mixed aroma of strange exotic foods strained my senses, and there was absolutely no mass of skeptical and botmesome people to endure hour after hour.

Besides the chosen lair I temporarily nested in up the street a little ways, my private spot upon this very skyscraper had become my only get-away place from this world.

_...Bzzttz. _

But shortly, my moment of what I would personally consider "peace," was suddenly put to a close by the distinct vibration. I redirected my attention to my left.

Tapping the screen with me thumb, the following words appeared under their sending time and date: _Where r u? _

I gave the new message a brief answer, claiming that I was on me way. Then I stretched me limbs before I stood to fetch me corduroy shoulder bag, which rested on the landing behind. Once I made sure my textbooks were secure under the buckles and my uniform was smoothed over, I strolled to the other side of the building until I caught sight of the familiar vacant alleyway far below.

The cost was clear and therefore, I climbed over the guard rail and leapt off it with controlled force. Then within a delicate flash, the soles of my boots planted, making direct contact with the gravel path. I allowed a thrilled smile to form upon the curves of my lips. I wouldn't deny that I found enjoyment in what I could achieve with my keener agility and flexibility. Jumping off high buildings—not a problem.

As I rounded the corner, exiting the ally, I instantly altered my expression to reflect emotional detachment. I merged into the ranks of hectic crowds, ignoring the occasional intrigued glances I received from several boys and gentlemen alike. However I just continued heading towards the academy. There may would have been other times when I'd be in a more playful mood and return the tempting looks, blow them air kisses, simply to toy with the male minds around me. Honestly, what man didn't like a little blonde schoolgirl in a plaid skirt nowadays? My aura was subtle, but unearthly desirable all the same. I knew this; I knew they would be punished for their sinning and perverted hearts in the end.

* * *

I reached the school's front courtyard at last, and naturally, Ciel was waiting for me underneath one of the tall maple trees rooted along the main path. His posture was ever too casual while he leaned up against its trunk, ankles overlapped, fists thrust into his tacky pockets. His navy colored academy jacket was open, his white collar loose, and the school's red tie hung untied round his neck. His dark, glossy feather-light tresses that framed his jawline went astray in the gentle breeze. He appeared so positively divine and seemed quite overly-comfortable in his own skin.

I sighed heavily. To reduce, to accept, and to maintain Ciel's petty level of pride had been a rather slow process, despite the hours I spent clawing and gnawing away at it.

"You're late." When I approached him, he pushed himself off towards me, pulling out the black buds from his ears. His icy hand closest to me slid over my waist. "I was beginning to worry you ran off."

"You are always _worried_ for me...," I said, as he steadily started to guide me inside. We bee-lined through the collection of active students, making our way to the gymnasium. "...Our kind mate for life. I'm not going anywhere."

He smirked. "Damn straight. Silly me."

Turning onto the Cultural Corridor, Ciel and I still were linked side by side, privately chatting, and feet from our destination when an additonal sweetened female's voice called out to him. "Hey, Damon."

We both rotated, and there she was. Ugh. One of the most popular girls of NYCH (if not the _most_ popular.) Angelica Lewis, stood before us grining with her pink lips and long bleached blonde hair flawlessly straightened over her shoulders. Her curled dark lashes batted away playfully.

Rolling my eyes, I thought why now? Weren't we late as it was? I was fully aware that countless of girls throughout NYCH found Ciel's smooth foreign accent and old-fashioned charisma irresistible—just as much as the boys found me to be. They believed since I was European...I was, well, somehow an easier catch. The fools— But none of them made me skin crawl more than this haughty, skinny walking play-doll thin could.

Ciel in contrast, upheld his traditional defenses, pretending to have actual interest in her existence. "Good afternoon, Angelica. You look lovely for the occasion as ever."

"You're a cad, Damon Hive!" She giggled like a child, twisting her polished white shoe in a cutesy manner. "Anyways, I was just wondering if you wanted to stand in my row for the ceremony, you know, next to me?"

My cynical gaze shot to Ciel's usual poised profile, wondering if he was truly considering the option. Would he seduce her in order to rip her to shreds by the end of their possible fling? Logically, only I knew how he essentially felt about these females who swarmed about him day to day. When they laid together at night, Ciel would mention how uninspiring these modern schoolgirls really were.

Although with all things measured, he simply replied, "That is an extremely kind thought on your part, Angelica. But regrettably I already promised my cousin that we would experience this together. We've always been a close family, like best friends. Besides...we're only going to do this _once_ in a lifetime, right? Surely you can understand."

(It in fact, was our sixth ceremony within the past six states we've blended into.)

"Oh...," Angelica's lips pressed into a thin line. But she obviously was not in the mood to utterly give up on him yet. "Alright, maybe, you two could swing by my house for the after-party then? Everyone's going to be there."

"We'd be so delighted to."

* * *

Finally in the Gymnasium, all arranged in our rows, and listening to the Peer Leaders give their speeches of past mistakes and bright futures, Ciel causally shifted into my side. His warm, sweet whispers caused the free strands of my golden hair overpassing my cheek to flutter. "I imagined for this summer vacation...we could return home to search for the next academy."

I didn't have to turn me head that much at all to respond. If I had, our noses would have touched. "Well, when you say _home_...do you mean the Manor, or _Downstairs_?" That had been their code term for _Underworld_ to use while in public areas.

"The Manor of course, love." Ciel chuckled in a hushed pitch, lacking the intention to disrupt the service. "Sebastian thinks since these four years are up, it's time for him to find another teaching position. His age has to be considered here like ours do. He suggested that we should look into a higher university this time. No more of this repeating high school concept. Plus, with the increasing stress rate about life's hardships, and the spreading religious rebellion amongst today's youth, all of us could probably make a contract easily enough."

"I see," I commented. Then skimming over the gathering of professors beneath the stage, I managed to locate our _dear_ and _wise_ Sebastian. I desperately wished I could read his mind. He hardly reacted, apart from a simple knowing wink he offered me.

In the theater flat screen mounted high above, parallel to the stage, one could've seen my own fingers lacing with Ciel's. And eventually our president's voice boomed into the microphone once more, finishing his speech with a very familiar line, which caused a horde of black tasseled hats to rocket straight up into the air above us. Cameras flashed repeatedly and cheers bounced from one wall to another.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you, the graduating class of 2016!"_

I soon felt Ciel's soft lips target my temple.

* * *

**I know, not necessarily my total best of work, but I wanted to see if I could write a short C/E piece without their typical drama and secrets, and skip straight to them all being demons living in our era. And in its own way, it reminded me of _Twilight_ when I finished, but believe me that was not intentional whatsoever. Reviews are welcomed, thanks!**


End file.
